This invention relates generally to implements for carpenters, mechanics and the like, and more particularly to a combined tape measuring device and pencil sharpener.
In the past, pencil sharpeners have been combined with hammers, pencil clips, and even a scale, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,294,067; 3,980,114; and 503,794, respectively. However, one prior art combinations possess many shortcomings and have limited applications. For example, the pencil sharpeners shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,294,067 and 3,980,114 provide reservoirs for pencil shavings which are susceptible to clogging thus impeding the sharpening process. Further, and more pertinent, U.S. Pat. No. 503,794 provides a pencil sharpener in combination with a rigid scale which has limited measuring capabilities and must have a rather large cross-section in order to accommodate the pencil sharpener.
Thus, the prior art is entirely deficient in providing an implement that would enable carpenters, mechanics and the like to make measurements of any kind and, without leaving the work area, sharpen the writing end of the pencil or other writing implement being used to mark the measurement made or make calculations.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a tape measuring device which is readily usable in most measuring applications, in combination with a pencil sharpener which is strategically positioned within the housing of the tape measuring device to permit the pencil shaving to escape therefrom.